aun te amo
by chica otaku 79
Summary: lo que ocurre ocurre por algo y eso lo descubrira aome -el amo de los demonios- -tu as creado este caos- ... -taishiro..- -oh pero si es tei- .. -amigo orejas de perro..- un enemigo realmente fuerte podra perdonar el daño que inuyasha causo en su corazon cuando vuelvan a encontrarse?


**les traigo una nueva historia espero la disfruten e leido mas fic y creo qe tengo una**

**mejor manera de narrar agradescos criticas y consejos**

**cap 1:el inicio del fin**

**habia visto a inuyasha con kikio de nuevo ya no lo pude soportar mi corazon estaba demasiado dañado**

**no lo pude aguantar volvi a mi epoca **

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES...**

**maldicion nose que paso un dia volvia a mi casa y encontre un demonio rasqueteando la puerta de mi habitacion se giro y me miro luego se abalanso sobre mi nose como lo ise pero le arroje por la escalera entre y mi hermano estaba vajo la cama mientras que mi abuelo y mi mama retenian la puerta **

**-estan bien?-**

**-toma hija-mi abuelo me dio mi arco y flechas sali asia el pasillo apunte y le dispare al demonio que intentaba subir**

**-kyaa-entre a la habitacion de nuevo y por la ventana subia otro demonio dispare destruyendolo mire hacia afuera estaba lleno de demonios coloque un campo**

**-esperen aqui dentro ire a avisarle a los vecinos que aqui es seguro puse un campo asi que no podran entrar-sali corriendo la entrada en la parte de abajo de las escaleras estaba repletotire una flecha y mate a mas de la mitad corri la calle era un caos gente que corria y detras de ellos demonios.**

**pude ver como unos demonios corrian a una mujer con un niñ en brazos apunte y laze la flecha destruyendo al demonio**

**-señora valla al templo que esta subiendo las escaleras-**

**-muchas gracias usted es un angel-la señora comenso a subir las escaleras y yo puse un campo para que no la dañaran destrui demonio tras demonio ayudando a todos los qe pudellevandolos a mi templo cuando termine las calles estaban bañadas en sangre con los cuerpos de personas que no pude ayudar pero vacias,no habia ningun demoniopero pude ver como a lo lejos mas demonios se asercaban por la calle ya no me quedaba energia camine como pude hasta el templo con dificultad me sentia aliviada habia podido ayudar a muchas personas llege a la sima de las escaleras y estaban todos alli ya que en mi casa no entraban deberiamos pensar algo no podian dormir afuera podria expandir mi campo y cubrir gran parte del bosque entre rapidamente y ay dentro se encontraban los heridos**

**-maldicion no tengo plantas medicinales las heridas pueden tener veneno debo desinfectarlas-mi abuelo entro a la habitacion**

**-hija sigueme-segui a mi abuelo hasta que llegamos a un enorme campo lleno dde plantas medicinales abri la boca en sopresa era enorme y estaba lleno tenia plantas rarisimas en cantidades enormes**

**-toma-me extendio una planta la analice pero no recordaba que kaede me la alla enseñado**

**-que es?-**

**-esta planta permite que tu energia espiritual jamas se acabe-genial mi energia estaba baja y con suerte sostenia el campo espiritualcomi la planta era amarga**

**-duagg sabe espantoso-**

**-deja de quejarte ¬¬*-senti como se recuperaba caminamos de vuelta a mi casa mesubia a unos cajones que estaban ay y dige gritando para que me escucharan**

**-escuchen se que esto debe ser raro para todos pero necesito ayuda yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola-**

**-como pudiste hacer eso con las flechas yo vi que tomaban un color rosado-**

**-soy una sacerdotisa purifique a esos demonios-**

**-como es que no entran aqui?-**

**-puse un campo que se extiende hacia el bosque no podran hacerles daño-**

**-muchas gracias si no fuera por ti estariamos muertos-**

**-necesito su ayuda ay personas heridas por aya-señale donde estaba el campo de plantas medicinales-ay plantas quiero que me la traigan debo curarlos con eso asi mi ayudarian mucho-**

**y asi comenso todo**

**EN ELSENGOKU...**

**me sentia una basura la habia lastimado de nuevo otra ves el pozo fue sellado por lo que no pude ir por ella,mi instinto me decia que ella estaba en peligro y eso no me dejaba dormir por la noche**

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES...(esta es la semana de inuyasha en las dos epocas trascurre en mismo tiempo asi qe mientras qe aome esta con los demonios a inuyasha le pasa esto)**

**una semana una maldita semana me estaba volviendo loco la extrañaba demasiado no dormia y cuando lo asia soñaba con ella con sus hermosos ojos chocolates siempre expresando felicidad su calida sonrisa sus rosados y esponjosos labios,ese rostro angelical su nivea piel su delicioso olor sus largas y torneadas piernassu cinturita de abispa pequeña sus anchas y redondeadas caderas sus delicadas manos su larga y seguramenta suave espalda y sus pechos tan...y antes de darme cuenta tube que sali corriendoa darme un baño con agua helada por que un amiguito desperto**

**"maldita brujame me hechizaste con tu cuerpo y tus hermosas sonrisas y ahora me castigas con tu recuerdo tu dulce bruja pensare tanto en ti que tu me recordaras me aparecere hasta en tus sueños mi dulce pequeña are asta lo inposible para volver a verte yo se que no me has olvidado se que me amas como yo te amo a ti y si acaso as dejado de amarme juro que te volvere a enamorar...mira dulce bruja lo que tus hechizos causan"**

**qizas algo cortito pero ptometo qe a la proccima lo ago mas largo acepto criticas y consejos bay**


End file.
